Evolution of Love
by ShoujoObesssion
Summary: Losing her friends & family, Mikan seeks Natsume. After a 4 year return, Natsume began his evolution of love for Mikan. See how he confesses to her in chapter 3 - END-
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! This is MY VERY FIRST FAN-FICTION.  
I'm sorry. I have poor writing skills for such age I am at. With full attempts & hopes, I wish to improve my writing styles.  
Please enjoy~ Sorry for the cheesiness at first. It will get better. =S I hope. =D

_**The Evolution of Love**_

**Chapter one**

'I don't understand why I feel this way toward this particular girl..' Natsume sat in his room, packing his clothes into a black luggage. He held on the red hair ribbon tightly, gazing at it thoughtfully. Then left without a sound, deeply regretting such big commitment.

After the incident of Yuka, Natsume was sent to an Advance Alice Academy for advance training. Mikan Sakura, was the only girl left in the class without knowing Natsume's sudden disappearance.

"Yeah, I know. Natsume transferred to the Alice Advance Academy. I heard it was built for the dangerous class students, the ones that are geniuses. I also heard they will be gone for a good 5 years!" One of the male student in the class blabbered on, and there: Mikan could not help it but eavesdrop. Devastated she shook her head with a horrid, 'this can't be happening' face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she shouted, with surprised eyes on everyone's face, Mikan ran out of the gossiping classroom searching for Narumi-Sensei. With her hyperventilating unsteady breath she ran to her teacher, "Sensei, pl-please tell me what happened to Natsume! Sensei you lied to me, you said he would stay with us. Why!?!" bursting with tears, she firmly shut tight her eyelids and cried out. With a comforting hug, Narumi apologized.

"Mikan-chan… I'm sorry. This was not my decision, Nastume decided to leave himself. I was on my way to class to give you this letter he left behind." The crying child's sensei handed the folded piece of paper. Inside Mikan read:

'Baka, if you cry about this - I will defiantly not come back. I am not sorry for not telling you, because I thought if I told you, you wouldn't stop the water works and cause a riot with the elementary principle. I lend my place to you in Luka's hand and that bastards Tsubasa. Don't do anything stupid or dangerous when I'm not around. This was based on my own decision, don't go blaming on Narumi for this.

Hey panties, you better wait for me to come back. The earliest I can come back is within five years. When I come back, I will be strong enough to protect you.

Natsume'

"Natsume.. You baka, I will never wait for you.. In five years.." She cried in the empty hallway, Narumi couldn't help it but feel bad for her. At that moment Hotaru showed up without a sweat, calm as always she called out,

"Mikan.." Mikan wiped her tears; her eyes were fuzzy, she looked up. Seeing the shape of her best friend upon her, and felt the warmth of comfort.

"HOOOOOTTTTAAAAARUUUUUUUUU" Making a run towards Hotaru, Mikan made a free-dive. 'Bakan, bakan' (Hotaru used her Baka Gun IFY) -There goes Mikan flying into the air.-

Fully recovered, Mikan came back to Hotaru hugging her while balling her eyes out. "Ho-Hotaru, Na-Natsume l-left." The black haired sleepy beauty gently taped Mikan on her head, hugging her gently she softly said, "Mikan, you are 30% uglier then usual when you cry and.. Don't touch me with your drippy nose, go clean it up quickly."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Four and a haft years later….

'Jii-san, how are you ? It's been a while since I've written to you. School's been a lot more difficult, all the tests and exams I've written are a pain. Hotaru just left to do some research with a foreigner to France 2 days ago.. She said she will return in 6 months.. Jii-san, it seems like everyone is leaving me. It felt like yesterday Nastume had left. Tsubasa-sempai is almost graduating, Ruka-pyon is volunteering at the Alice Animal center and now, Hotaru has gone off to some country. Everyday is very quiet and lonely, the meals are getting bland, the nights are restless. Jii-san? Promise me you wont leave me too…Right? Being in grade 9 right now I don't get Narumi sensei anymore. Sometimes he visits me, he is very much like a father to me; and I've always loved him. Jii-san? Do you miss me? I really miss you… Jii-san, my birthday is coming in a few months, please remember this year!I love you very much Jii-san, please write '

'Its such a nice day, I should go pay a few people a visit.' Mikan opened her window, embracing the cool air outside. In her new special star custom built room, she quickly got dressed.

"Tsubasa-sempai!" Mikan called out to her favourite sempai with glee, waving her hand wildly she almost did a head first fall, luckily Tsubasa caught her with his Shadow Alice.

In the forest, Mr. Bear prepared warm mint tea for his two surprising guest. It was winter, light snow gently powdered the Academy. Glistering the surrounding area with a miracle feel.

"Mikan-chan, my.. You've grown into a beautiful young lady. I haven't seen you in 4 years, I almost couldn't even recognize you. What have you been up too lately?" Tsubasa eyes watched Mikan face blush due to the comment. "After the incident with my mother. I've been very busy trying to catch up with her.. I guess, I had to deal with the elementary principle and focus in school for high school.." taking a sip of her tea, she glanced up into the wonderland snow field. Turning back to focus, she regain conscious from la la land, and began to focus on her sempai. Sempai was a grown man, his hair had grown out a bit longer. He was tall, much more matured. His charming smile grew to become a lady killer, and his extraordinary sparkling eyes hypnotized her. 'Sempai is really handsome' Mikan blushed slightly. 'No , no. This is my sempai!' Shaking her head she breathed out heavily. Tsubasa smiled, quietly he commented "Mikan, your blushing face is really cute. Could it be you are thinking something eechi about me?" Mikan's face became red as a cherry, she stood up covering her cheeks. "Sempai! Baka!" With a teasing smirk he chuckled coolly , "How cute, don't melt all the snow around here. Kawaii-chan"

**And soooo………**

"That should be good enough. If you guys need any more food just call me ok?" Luka finishing off his duties. After he had fed the animals, he decided to go for a quick break. Taking a water bottle out of his bag, he twisted the cap off with a thought in his mind, "Natsume.. I wonder how he is. Its been so long. Na-" "LUKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAA-PYOOOONN" The burst of sweet chimes shouted: Luka recognize that voice, the voice of his first love. Within a few seconds, he felt her warmth against him. "M-Mikan-Chan. W-Why are you here?" Panicking he realized she was hugging him; he longed for her touch. Her hair falling down to her waist, his face looking down on her head, he could smell the delicate scent of rose blossoms. Slowly he hesitated to wrap his arms around her, like a small child he closed his eyes tightly. 'If only time could stop at this moment. I would cherish it: I know this is not a dream because you are here in front of me.' He whispered quietly.

"Sorry what did you say Luka-Pyon? Can you repeat that please?" Mikan backed away staring in Luka's eyes. "N-nothing," flushed, he tried to avoid eye contact . 'I couldn't of possibly confess to her now..' he sighed and brush the bangs of his blonde hair to the side. "Mikan, what brings you here?" Luka quietly murmured while putting the bottle back into his bag. She smiled delightfully and giggled , "Its because I missed you! Do you want to go out for lunch with me?" with a wink she danced off hooking arms with Luka. "Lets go, together!"

**Central Town**

"Ruka-Pyon, lets get some Howalon! I haven't had some for quite a while, and this time I have enough to treat you." Mikan smiled and danced off to line up for her favourite marshmallow-fluffy heavenly treat.

"Ruka onii-chan?" the child now grown up, coldly glanced over. The child questioned agian, "Ruka onii-chan, what are you doing here?" Luka smiled, he turned and faced ahead the massive line, "You-chan? You got taller again! I'm just waiting for the young lady over there." Youiji walked towards the line, seeing the back of his onee-chan from five years pass. In mind, Youiji saw a lady now with soft brown hair down to her waist, taller, figure much more of a young women. "Hey ugly." he called out, Mikan turned in surprised. "You-chan!" she shouted out waving happily. "Ruka-onii-chan, Mikan onee-chan: who was once an ugly duckling is now a beautiful swan." The eight year old child looked up to see Luka's reaction, in reply he simply added : "Indeed she is."


	2. Chapter 2

**If you read chapter one, then you probably would of liked it. Once again, I'm still trying to clear up the cheesiness before serious stuff comes.  
Enjoy this? Yes? Please msg me if you like it. I'm currently working on chapter three. Ugh! Sorry for the last sentence. Its screw. Yeah....  
Alright.. **

**Chapter two.**

'Jii-san? Why haven't you replied in a long time? Its been 2 months already, I really want you to reply. Why have you stopped sending me letters? Don't tell me your lazy!…….'

"Jii-san……." Mikan murmured under her sheets of blanket, twisting, turning, it was another sleepless night for her once again. It was the same morning, without Hotaru waking her up she felt dead inside. Still laying on her bed she turned and looked at the clock, '5:46am'. "Aghhhh" she groaned softly.

'January 1st, happy birthday to me..' she softly whispered, 'Hotaru….' a small tear rolled down the corner of her eyes.

"7:56am? class starts doesn't start till 10:30. I might as well go for a stroll." dressing slowly, she brushed her hair. 'Pigtails?' she questioned, putting the one of her red ribbons down. She thought silently, 'What happened to my other red ribbon?'

Thinking of many styles how to do her hair she laughed, "I can't believe I listened to him 5 years ago… (Flashback)'Are you going to have that same hair style in 5 years?' .." Mikan gathered the top haft of her hair, tied it back with the single red ribbon she had. With the remaining hair, she curled the bottom ends.

Outside was foggy, chilly and quiet. The crisp air outside has became slightly refreshing. Mikan headed for the nearest bench and slowly breathed out. Puffs of her air formed within the fog. Within the fog : a shadow appeared before her. "Oh my god. Ghost!" she cried out, dumbstruck she sat there as if she had a heart attack. 'Make a run for it idiot.' she cried inside. Still paralyze because of her childhood fears she begged, "Please don't eat me Mr. Ghost!"

"Baka, you are still as foolish as ever." A deep melodic voice called out, the shadow walked slowly towards Mikan. Within an instant, flickers of spark popped into a fire ball that formed around his hand. Raven black hair, red cold eyes, a scary smirk, the warmth of him around. Fire: one thing that Mikan could only remember. Crowding in front of Mikan, he looked from above at her while she was still sitting paralyzed. Everything about him had changed, he grew much more matured. His eyes grew to stare at hers, with many questions and answers. An aura of mystery; Mikan was trapped in his eyes.

"I see you've changed your hair. It looks better." Trying to break free, Mikan stuttered out "Na-Nastume?!" he turned away and said "What does it look like? Are you stupid?" Surprised ,shocked, confused, Mikan jumped and hugged Nastume.

"Nastume? Natsume? Natsume! I missed you so much." she cried, wraping her arms around him. "I did too .." he whispered. Taping her head he smiled slightly, "I see your boobs are kinda still flat.." he commented coldly. "NASTUME YOU PERVERT. AAH, HERE I AM CRYING OUT OF HAPPINESS THAT YOU'RE HERE, AND NOW YOU INSULT ME ON MY CHEST?"

Everyone was delighted with glee that Nastume came back from advance training. The girls admired how good looking Nastume had become. As usual Nastume only talked to Ruka in class, he turned and looked at Mikan. Mikan flinched 'He looked at me!' she turned away blushing. When class ended Mikan had decided to go see her favourite sensei, Narumi.

**Teachers Lounge…**

"Narumi-sensei, do you still handle letters for Mikan Sakura?" One of the teachers asked,

"I don't know what to do with these letters. I can't possibly tell Mikan that her grandfather passed away a year ago…" Narumi looked sympathetically at the letters, he was guilty of lying to Mikan once again.

"Grandfather passed away?" Standing at the door, she stared ahead emotionless. "All the letters I've written to him.. Everything.. He's gone?" she looked down, kneeling on the floor, a small drop of tear fell."Narumi-sensei, why did you do this to me again? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?" she screamed. With anger she ran ahead and tears in her eyes.

Most of the teachers tried to stop her, with a simple touch she use her nullification, and stole all the teachers alices in that room. She wanted to punch her sensei, with the thought in her head how fatherly he was to her she stopped instantly. Being held back by the teachers she broke free and ran out of the school, into the woods.

*Ohhhh. Dang, what will happen next* Just see~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

"Students, Sakura Mikan is now missing. Please find her, she is probably within the school and hiding somewhere. The reason she ran off is a private matter of discussion. If you find her, you will be rewarded."

The schools intercom went on, the search for Mikan became wild.

"Natsume, its been almost 3 days she's gone missing.. " Ruka worried, he called out his animal friends to also look for Mikan.

"How old is she? She's not 10 anymore. Why is she hiding?" Nastume replied. With his hands in his pocket, he walked off leaving Ruka alone with his animal friends.

**3:31am**

"Mikan, I know you're here. Get back in your dorm. Hiding here in the high school principle's office is what idiots do." Natsume walked into the office, he looked around. In the corner he saw Mikan crawled up in the corner crying.

"N-nastume.. Jii-san died." her voice was scratchy. He walked closer to her, trying to comfort her. In the dark he hugged Mikan,

"Old people die. Everyone dies stupid, you don't have to cry so much about it. I might myself will die one day." he said, holding her hands he squeezed it. " Some body will find out if you are here Mikan, come to my dorm inst-" looking at Nastume, Mikans watery eyes gazed at him.

"Natsume, if you die. I will die with you, promise me you won't leave me anymore." Natsume looked away, he knew he couldn't keep that promise if his Alice was killing him. "Mikan, lets go to my dorm. Its 4 already. Some one will find out. I can't keep hiding you." he whispered.

**Natsume's dorm room.**

"Natsume, this is REALLY uncomfortable, I mean.. a girl and a boy in the same room, its just.. Uh. Not the same like when we were children…" Mikan whispered, sweat drops rolled down her forehead as she walked in his dorm. "I'm not going to rape you. Don't get carried away." Natsume looked away, emotionless he dropped on his bed. Sunlight from his covered window began to rise, leaving a intoxicatingly beautiful view. " Ne, Natsume?" Mikan walked over to the left side of Natsume's bed. "What do you want?" he growled, with a pillow on his head he rolled to the right side of his bed. "My uniform…" she said, pointing at it embarrassed. Lazily Natsume got up from his bed and went into his closet. He pulled out a pair of pyjamas. "Go change. That uniform is disgusting with dirt and mud." he said while turning back into his bed.

"Natsume? Are you still awake?" Walking out of the bathroom, she snuck into his room. He was asleep. 'He looks so peaceful..' Mikan thought, she blushed a little. As she got up, Mikan's hands were grabbed by Natsume's. He pulled her right over the bed, with a small yank she didn't realize she had landed on top of him. His eyes still closed, held on her tightly; still sleeping, he was hugging her passionately. 'Is he really asleep or is he still conscious?' she panicked. 'I haven't been this close to him for a while.' she smiled, brushing his hair softly. 'How long do you plan to take advantage of me?' Natsume whispered with a smirk on his face. "WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING YOU WERE THE ONE THAT PULLED ME ONTO-" he covered her mouth. 'Shh. Its already 7. Everyone is probably awake right now.' putting a finger over her lips he quickly whispers 'What ever I do, do not make a peep or else I will burn your hair.' he threatened her.

"NATSUMEEEEE!!! ITS WAKE UP TIME. ARE YOU GOING TO CLASS?" A sudden burst flew into the room. Natsume was on top of Mikan, his arms wrapped around her under a blanket. He tried to hold her down. Mikan laying there unable to breath due to the lack of oxygen under the blanket, the contact of Natsume's hot skin on her hands made her sweat. 'I can smell Natsume's soap..'

'Cough, cough' Natsume faked. He lied there still and called the kid out. "I'm sick today. Get out before I burn you." The afraid child ran out crying. Minutes, passed ; they lied there speechless. "Natsume.. I can't bre.. Breath." Mikan grasped on his loose shirt. "It's really hot under here." she pleaded him to get off her.

_***Alright so.. This is Natsume's POINT OF VIEW from that point when Mikan said, "It's really hot under here."**_

_**"It's really hot under here." The girl panted.**_

_**I could see her sweat, she's trying to breath. The blush on her face is beautiful. I really just want to hold her tighter, and tighter. Her small fit in my arms, soft skin and long silky hair aroused me. "Mikan, I love you." Unable to hold my feelings for her I blurted it out. She starred at me with those big brown eyes, amazed. "I-I love you too Natsume.." she finally smiled. I could tell she was trying to escape my eyes, I gazed deeply at her. At the every piercing look, she blushed deeper and deeper. How awfully cute.**_

_**I don't know how fast it was, but all I remember was that I leaned in and stole a kiss from her. This was our second kiss, her lips were sweet and I craved for more. Inside of me, lays a beast of lust; I want to give her everything I have. Yet, Mikan is like a precious feather to me. If I hurt her, she could fly away any time; I love her too much to let my silly urges take her away.**_

_**Wanting to hold her closer to me, my evolution of love is finally blooming.**_

YES! FINALLY. UGH. I HAD to get that out! =,= I don't want to make Natsume as a really pervert guy who has manly urges. BUT!! You know all 15-16 yr old boys, they have sudden turn ons. Actually I don't know. But yes this is the end of this fan fiction. I lack inspiration anyways.

Sorry =/ I'm currently running out of ideas. I know I left a huge cliff hanger with the search for Mikan. If you have any ideas for the next fan fiction.. *FOR THIS 'Evolution of Love'* Then please msg me. Remember, if you want more. You must tell me you LIKE IT. Or else I'm done with this . HAHA.

Cause personally : I hate writing anything so innocent. This is as much as I could get my limits of making it clean.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
